The present invention relates generally to improvements in storing and dispensing devices and it relates more particularly to an improved rack module for storing a stack of cigarette packs for the manual dispensing of individual packs and which may be attached to available surfaces or supports.
In the manual dispensing of individual packs of cigarettes from stores of different brands of cigarettes it is a common practice to vertically stack the cigarette packs in separate groups of different brands so a pack of a selected brand is readily available. In permanent installations racks divided into vertical columns which are in turn horizontally subdivided, each of the subdivisions being available for holding a stack of cigarette packs of a desired brand so that a pack of a selected brand may be withdrawn from the top of the respective pack. This structure as well as other available and proposed cigarette dispensing arrangements, however, possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are awkward structures which in many areas are of limited available capacity and difficult to erect and install. Where space is restricted, moreover, access to the rack for loading or dispensing, is often inconvenient and awkward and such devices are of little versitility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.